


(Don't) Drink Me

by Teaboo_vs_Weeaboo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4089421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teaboo_vs_Weeaboo/pseuds/Teaboo_vs_Weeaboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco procrastinates and almost drinks his used paint water</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Don't) Drink Me

**Author's Note:**

> All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Draco knows that he shouldn't have procrastinated with this assignment and he promised himself he wouldn't but...

So now he has to get ten watercolour paintings done by the next class which is nine and a half hours, he has three done which he stayed up doing the previous night since two. He's seated at one of the large tables outside the art building and he now has five done and six and a half hours to finish five more. At this point he's completely out of it, and pretty sure that the only thing his coffee is doing is increasing his heart rate. In the end he pushes through with all ten paintings done and an hour to spear.

He feels absolutely out of it. He's reaching for his (5th) cup of coffee, it's almost to his mouth when he hears a panicked voice, "Whoa, hey stop!" and a hand gently gripping his wrist. He's zoned back in (just barely) and he looks at the hand on his, then to the cup in his hand and then to the person attached the hand that's on his. "I don't think you wanna drink that mate" the person says.

If Draco wasn't so exhausted he'd probably have been embarrassed that this gorgeous guy with messy dark hair, dazzling green eyes, and flawless skin had to stop him from drinking his dirty paint water. Fuck, this fit bloke almost caught him drinking dirty paint water. "Um thanks," Draco manages to get out.

"No problem," the fit stranger grins "I'm pretty sure this is what you meant to grab," he continues to smile, handing Draco the cup of coffee. "These are are really nice," attractive stranger says looking at Draco's paintings carefully arranged, and held down by various objects, on the table to dry.

"Thanks," Draco blushes, he swears to himself he isn't usually like this and blames it on his exhaustion.

"I'm Harry by the way," he says holding a hand out to Draco

"Draco," Draco says shaking his hand, "and so you don't think I'm strange, I don't usually drink my paint water." he adds.

Harry laughs and Draco feels a sense of satisfaction "You're adorable," Harry compliments between breathy laughter. Draco feels his face heat up at the comment, usually he's the one giving comments like those, but then again it's not everyday cute boys stop him from drinking his used paint water. If this is the out come he gets when he procrastinates his art assignments he might think about doing it more often, but then again he really likes this one.

\--------------

Procrastinating that assignment was the best thing he's ever done Draco thinks to himself four months later when the same fit stranger, now boyfriend, stops him from almost drinking his paint water (for the tenth time since they met). It's kinda become their thing now, Draco thinks it's somewhat cute no matter what Blaise, Pansy or Harry's loud, red-headed friend says, or how hard they role their eyes at them.


End file.
